paranormalinvestigationroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Reyna
Reyna Deva - The Syndicate (This Character Belongs to Queen.Bee) History My name's Reyna, I'm a Deva. I was born from Mother Teresa's good deeds, in 1952. For years I worked beside her. Yes, she knew about me. She actually took care of me on my first few hours in Earth. Then I stayed with her, I helped her take care of the hungry, the naked, the homeless, the crippled, the blind, the lepers, all those people who feel unwanted, unloved, uncared for throughout society, people that have become a burden to the society and are shunned by everyone. I helped her Missionaries of Charity thrive and flourish. That was, until she died. It was a big blow for me, for those who were close to her, and felt her love every day. In honor of her memory, I vowed to continue her work. I started from Africa, in a country known as Namibia. I worked in a poor village, where the worst of Africa’s troubles came to light. The village served as a place of sanctuary for those without food, water, or a place to live. Given the lack of supplies and the sheer number of patients, disease festered and hunger, despite western aid, was an ever present specter looming over the impoverished. Some wounded limped in too; injured soldiers from some “revolutionary” army or another without asylum. All in all, it was a horrible sight, and as a Deva it hit me all the harder. |- | Other |- | |} I kept moving countries every 3 years or so, since I did not age. In 2005 I moved to Ethiopia and worked in a hospital. That was when I met this orphaned girl. She was only 4; born with AIDS and Pneumonia. She was very weak. I wasn't able to fully heal her. Well, I should've been. But you see, it was Africa. Everything was negative, so I was weak. There were wars everywhere, slavery, diseases, and famine. Anyway I bonded with Leena. She was cute and cheerful. She likes to play swing and sees pictures from this fairy tale book I gave her on her 5th birthday. I loved her like a mother loves a daughter. She was the reason I stayed longer in Namibia. With my care, Leena managed to stay alive. It was her 10th birthday. We were going to celebrate it with a little party. Me, Leena, and some other volunteers. She was very happy in her pink dress I bought for her. And then he came. He's masked as a strikingly handsome guy. All the Namibian girls fell head over heels in love with him. I saw better. He was a Daemon, a being made of pure evil. I would not have him around people I care for. So I went to the Head of the village, asked so he would send the Daemon away. I reasoned and argued, he should have listened to me. But he did not, because his daughters are in love with him. I kept persuading him, of course. Apparently I don't need to. After a week the Daemon went away. One morning, no goodbyes, just gone, leaving no trail. It was too quick, suddenly there was a group of people, claiming they're from the Hands of Papacy. There were a Deva, 2 Witches, and a Fire Contractor. They've been hunting the Daemon. I told them to go, but they refused. They claimed that this village has been infected, and need to be cleansed. I wouldn't let that happen, so we fought. I fought hard, I managed to kill both witches. The Deva and the Fire Contractor fled. But not before they destroyed my village. It was burned to ashes. Every house, every trees, there was nothing left in the barren area. Everyone I cared for were dead. Including Leena. I was devastated. My daughter, the one I hold dearly, the one who brightens my day everyday lies there, lifeless. With wounds and burns all over her body. I mourned over her for five days. I swore revenge upon the Papacy, they think they're the holiest beings on Earth, but they're evil and their judgment is clouded. I fled to Los Angeles, wandering the city for weeks until I found The Syndicate. Here, my purpose is clear; I finally will crush Hands of The Papacy beneath my feet. vladabeauty7.jpg vladabeauty3.jpg Possessions Possessions WIP Abilities Abilities She masters Electrokinesis and Teleportation. She has healing and teleportation ability. She also possess superhuman strength and has resistance to most magic. However, her powers would fade and she becomes physically weak when there is a certain level of negativity around her. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:The Syndicate Category:Deva